Gunshot
by 2kool4skool
Summary: An old fic I had on my hard drive that I had forgotten to post. What if the outcome in Alcazar's warehouse had been different? oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital.**

**A/N: I meant to post this earlier. It was written a long time ago and then forgotten about. This is supposed to take place when Lulu and Jason are in the warehouse and Alcazar's men are holding guns to them.**

Gunshot

I stare at the cold metal barrel of the hand gun that is being pointed in my face. Suddenly the term, "time stood still," has a new meaning; one in which I can relate. My life becomes so insignificant, as death stares me in the face. Part of me wants to scream and cry; to revert back to behaviour I would frequent as a toddler. Another part of me feels angered at the two men that hold the key to the rest of my life. They alone will decide whether I live or die.

I look to Jason and find myself disturbed at his utter lack of panic. He is completely calm, absolutely serene. I want to shout at him for not feeling as frightened as I am. Though I can only assume how many times he's been in this situation before.

"Whoa, you do not want to do this," Jason says evenly. "You do not want to kill Lulu. She's just a college student. Let her go and I know she won't talk."

"Shut up," one, of the men, screams viciously. I want to run and hide. I wish I'd followed Spinelli.

"Look, killing her won't do anyone any good. Let her go and you can have me."

"Shut up," he screams again.

I hear the gunshot and for some reason I feel the need to push Jason out of the way. I don't even feel the pain until I hit the ground. "Lulu," Jason screams. I look down at my arm and see the blood pouring profusely onto the cement. "You shot her," he shouts at the two men.

The two goons look frightened as Jason drops to the ground and wraps a piece of his shirt around my wound. "She needs a hospital."

"We should just finish you both off," they threaten.

"If you were going to do that, you would have done it already. These aren't your orders. Alcazar didn't order you to shoot her. He ordered you to send them off a cliff. Her blood will be forensic evidence. Alcazar is not going to want to be linked to Lulu's murder. She needs medical attention."

I stare at the red liquid oozing onto the cotton wrapped around my wound. "I don't want to die," I suddenly sob, embarrassing myself for crying.

"Let her go," Jason screams again.

"Shut up," the men scream back.

Suddenly there is motion everywhere. Other people have arrived and they knock Alcazar's men unconscious. I see Sonny standing further off. "Where's Spinelli?"

"He escaped. Lulu's been shot. She needs to get to the hospital," I hear Jason shout. It is the last thing I hear before I slip from consciousness.

XXXXX

I lean my head back and stare at Georgie who is wiping down a table on the other side of the room. My mind slips to thoughts about Lulu. I wonder if she is okay. I picture the look on her face when I saw her last. The look in her eyes has haunted my thoughts. She has been destroyed by her mother leaving her again. I want to save her and I know that is wrong. I'm supposed to be there for Georgie, not the girl who destroyed our marriage. However, if that's the case, why can't I get Lulu out of my mind? "Dillon?"

I suddenly realize Georgie is talking to me. "Yeah?"

"I've been talking to you for like 5 minutes."

"Sorry."

"Are you thinking about Lulu again?"

"Of course not," I lie. I try to smile at her but my cell phone starts ringing. I pick it up. My mother is on the other end. I barely hear what she is saying, but Lulu, gunshot and hospital resonate in my mind. I close my phone and look at Georgie. "I've got to go."

"Dillon what is going on?"

"Well since you wouldn't allow me to look for Lulu, she has been shot. She's in the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know Georgie," I shout, suddenly mad at her.

"Dillon, I'm sorry but this isn't my fault. She obviously got herself involved in something she shouldn't have."

"That's right, it's her fault she was shot. Whatever makes you feel better."

"Dillon," I hear her call but I don't want to hear it. Lulu is in the hospital and I blame myself for not looking for her.

XXXXX

I can hear voices around me but I can't open my eyes. I hear Lucky, Elizabeth, Nikolas and Emily. Then I hear the door open and Tracy's pleasant voice fill the room. "What the hell happened?" she shouts.

"Alcazar's men tried to kill her, according to Sonny," Emily says softly.

"Is she okay?" Tracy asks with a slight panic to her usual surly tone.

"She's going to be fine. She lost a lot of blood but the bleeding has been stopped," Elizabeth calmly explains.

"What was she doing with Alcazar's men?"

"Something about that computer guy Spinelli. I didn't get the whole story. He said he was busy going to deal with Alcazar," Emily says gently.

I try to open my eyes to see them but I can't muster the effort. I guess that is what happens when you lose that much blood. Who knew?

XXXXX

I finally reach the hospital and run inside. All I can think about is being too late and never getting to talk to her again. Never getting to see the spark in her eyes or the smile that lights up the room. My life feels diminished, as my mind races with worst case scenarios. "Dillon," Maxie calls out to me.

"Where is Lulu?" I practically shout.

"How can you do that to Georgie?" she scolds, her voice as cold as ice.

"Shut up," I yell at her, getting frustrated.

"Dillon," I hear my aunt Monica say, softly. "Why are you shouting?"

"Where is Lulu?" I ask her, trying to calm down.

"I'll take you to her," she says softly.

I follow her down the hallway as she leads me to Lulu's room. She pulls open the door and my eyes are drawn to Lulu's body lying on the gurney. "Is she okay?" I cry out.

"She's going to be fine," Nikolas assures me.

"What happened?"

"She was shot in the arm. She lost a lot of blood but the bleeding has been stopped She will wake up as soon as she gets more energy," Elizabeth explains calmly.

I move toward her and reach out for her hand. It is surprisingly cold. "I'm sorry Lulu," I say softly. "I knew something was wrong and I didn't pursue it. You're right. I am as much to blame for this summer as you are." I can hear my mother ushering people out of the room. "I was looking for an excuse to leave Georgie. I can see that now. God Lulu I'm so sorry." I feel the tears that burn my eyes but I do nothing to wipe them away.

I feel her squeeze my hand. "Don't blame yourself," she says weakly. "This isn't your fault."

"I knew you weren't just grieving for your mother. I knew something was wrong and I should have gone looking for you."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"What? Why?"

"Because you could have been killed and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well I don't know what I would have done without you. How is your arm?"

"It hurts a little," she says softly. "Why are you crying? Am I dying and no one is telling me the truth?"

"I thought you were going to die before I told you that I loved you."

I see the smile she tries not to let show, but the flush of her cheeks give her away. "What about Georgie?"

"I need you. I am lost without you. I have never felt this way with anyone. I don't love Georgie like I do you."

"I love you too," she whispers just as her lips meet mine.

"Dillon," Georgie says from the doorway. "What the hell is going on?"

"We have to talk," I say grimly as I let go of Lulu's hand.

"I got time off work so that I could make sure Lulu was okay. I was worried too Dillon. I see you have everything under control."

"Look, this isn't going to work. I love Lulu. I'm so sorry."

"You bitch," she screams at Lulu.

"Hey," I shout. "This isn't her fault. I can't help whom I love. Leave Lulu alone."

Her hand makes contact with my face and I wince in pain. "I'm sorry," I utter to her retreating form. I watch her stalk off and slam the door on her way out. Then I turn back to Lulu. "Well at least that was taken care of."

"And I thought it would have been awkward," she says with a smirk.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
